The Line Between Brothers and Lovers
by Love-LeoxRaph-Rage
Summary: A story about Leo and his problems after his and Raphs fight on the rooftop From the 2007 TMNT movie and what Raph does to try and make Leo forgive and forget. CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP!
1. Midnight Snacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Cause if I did they're be a WHOLE lot of TMNT yaoi ;) **

**Pairing: LeoxRaph & slight DonxMikey**

**Rating: This chapter? T; but will get higher so warning now.**

**WARNING: If you don't like yaoi, or the idea of Raph & Leo mak'n love then I would leave! Now on to the story! In Leo's P.O.V!**

Better than a thousand hollow words, is one word that brings peace. _Buddha _

**Chapter 1: **_Midnight Snacks_

I remember _that_ day. I remember what led up to _that _fight. All the things he said, all the things I said. And you would think me, the _Fearless Leader_ would know better. Its such a painful memory, that turns to painful dreams at night. When I wake up soaked in sweat and my heart beating in a panicked frenzy there's no one I can turn to. I'm the older brother, the leader, I'm too old to go to my Father for help. So I do what the next best thing to talking it out- meditating. And it just so happens tonight's one of those nights…

_I punch and kick, punch and kick, punch and kick, in that rhythm unable to land a single blow on this so called 'Night Watcher' freak! I glare and could hear him snort "Looks like your off your game Leo." I go wide eyed in shock but keep attacking none the less, while he just some how keeps blocking. For some reason I've felt like I know this scene, like I know what's going to happen. "How do you know my name?" he laughs coldly- but I feel like I've heard it before… like its too familiar. I groan and glare, that's it I can't take it! "Who are you!" I kick his gut sending him flying back but he catches his self. _

_A growl escapes my throat as I hide in the shadows and come from behind him as he turns and uppercut him. He grunts as his helmet falls off and he falls down to the ground. As if a Hollywood movie lighting flashes and I look down to see the one I vowed to protect. My younger brother- Raphael. I gasp and stare down at him as he stumbles up "Raph? What!" He spins around and kicks me and I fly and hit a pipe. I wipe any trace of blood from my beak and get into a crouch as he starts growling "You are so SMUG, ya know that? You think the world revolves around ya don't cha? That we couldn't possibly survive without the mighty and powerful Leonardo to guide us threw our problems; HUH? Well I got a news flash for ya! We got along just fine without you!" _

_I couldn't believe what he was saying and without thinking I yell "Oh and THIS qualifies as just fine! Dressing up like its Halloween every night? Risking the safety of our family! I mean come on what were you thinking?" I say while putting my hands out and he responds by pointing a gloved finger at me and says "Don't push it Leo, you can't just leave home and come back expect'n us to fall in line again, like your little soilders." He sneered and that just ticked me off actually getting threw my calm attitude "HEY! I was TRAINING! Training to be a better leader, for YOU! Why do you hate me for that?" I say the last part in deep confusion and total desperation. I was tired of my little brother hating, steering away from me! I wanted it to be like how it was before. But now… _

"_And whoever said I wanted to be LED! I'm better off calling my own shots, now get used to it!" I point my finger at him as we square off "You. Aren't. Ready! You impatient, and hot tempered, and more importantly… __I'm better than you__." And before I realized it, I knew I touched a nerve when he started laughing and shaking his hand "Ahaha oooh you know somth'n big brother? I'd have to disagree with you on that one." With that he pulled out his sai and got into a fighting stance. I shook my head not wanting to fight a real fight with my brother, with Raph. _

_I wasn't scared of getting hurt physically… I didn't want that gap to grow bigger. I could barely say anything as my stomach churned but as a futile attempt I said in a hushed tone "Raph, don't do this." but it sounded like a threat and he just narrowed his eyes and said with venom dripping off his voice "I'm done take'n orders." With that I knew I had to draw my katana's. He growled and attacked me, but my feet wouldn't move. 'W-What the…' I kept my arms up but they started to weigh me down. Raph came charging and I was paralyzed. Those golden orbs so full of hate and angst. I tried to open my mouth but no words came out, then as he charged and stabbed me threw my plastron feeling that bright searing pain burn threw me._

"_GAH! R-Raph…! W-What are you-! Ahhh!" He twisted his sai in my stomach and had a little sadistic smirk. "Bye bye Fearless, you ain't scared are ya? You always said you would die for us, so you can die for me- just go and DIE!" After that he pushed me off the building as the rain poured harder. I felt the air hit me as I feel and when I hit the ground with a thud I awoke sweating…_

I got up slowly giving my eyes a chance to adjust to the dark surroundings. I glanced at the clock "4:46... The others should be up two hours…" I mumble walking out of my room quietly and shuffling to the dojo. I kept my eyes on the ground trying to concentrate on my breathing and to forget that stupid dream… I sighed and sat down on the mat and got into position closing my eyes. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out… I soon got completely calm and could hear the smallest of things, Mikey's snoring, Don's computers humming, Master Splinter's breathing, and- wait. There was a sound coming from outside the dojo, like someone getting something from the kitchen. It was then that I realized I forgot to slide close the dojo entrance, and by chance whoever was up noticed it and took a peek inside.

I just concentrated on my breathing hoping whoever it was that they'd leave me alone. Fate can be so cruel, I heard feet softly approaching me from behind as my breathing quickened. Wait why is my heart beating faster? Its probably just Sensei or Donny, maybe even Mikey or-….. Hopefully not… again fate dislikes me. Suddenly the scent of Raph hit me like a tidal wave. He crouched and said in a hushed tone "Hey, Leo you OK? Its kinda early to be meditating 'aint it?" His warm breath tickles my neck causing my cheeks to burn up. I keep my eyes closed and answer in a even tone "Its never too early to meditate Raphael." I expect to hear something like 'yeah yeah should've expected it from you, Splinter Jr.' or 'Of course Mr. Perfect' something like that but instead he just sat across from me and asked quietly

"In that case… would ya mind if I meditated with you?" I opened one eye and looked at him. He was completely serious, and this is a shock because usually Raph _hates _meditating! I nodded and closed my eye again trying to keep my breathing in check. But now its harder with Raphs matching mine almost exactly. After a while it gets better and my breathings regular with Raphs. But then he says out of no were "Hey uh Leo, I just… I heard you…" I open my eyes and saw that his were already opened. He was looking at down with those golden eyes that showed sadness and reflected my own eyes which I failed to keep indifferent, instead showed my nervousness. I sighed and lifted my head "Raph? What did you hear?" I just had to ask, even if my mind knew the answer I just had to. He locked his gaze with mine and answered in a raspy voice "Your screaming." That's all he said and that's all I needed to hear.

I got up and turned around "Leo look I-" "Raphael. Its fine… it was just a nightmare, you don't need to check up on me, go back to sleep." I was about to leave when I felt him grab my wrist. I stayed there frozen. I didn't try to break my wrist free, or say a word. He held it delicately with a good grip. He said slowly trying to find the right words "Leo… I- I'm sorry… I didn't mean to almost…" He trailed off but I already knew what he was going to say. My body tensed and I hung my head "Raph look, we agreed to just move on pretend like it didn't happen-" "But it DID! Leo I almost killed you! How can you not be the slightest bit angry! I don't understand ya, you don't even hold a grudge toward me, but you've been start'n to avoid me! That's worse to me than anything you could do with yer fist! Just- Just let me make it up to ya…"

The last sentence was low, and had a strange note to it I couldn't quiet figure out. His other free hand moved down to thigh going closer to… "R-Raph? What are y-you-!" Before I could say anything he spun me around and pinned me down on the floor landing on my shell. He straddled my plastron and kept his free hand on my inner thigh. "Shh Leo… trust me, yer gonna like it, just keep quiet…" He had a concentrated look on his face, I noticed it while I was trying to keep my breathing in order "Raph, you can't do this- I'm your older brother!" I said trying to get him to stop even though truthfully, I didn't want him to.

His concentrated look turned into a thoughtful one, one which he rarely gave me. "And? Were just brothers, not like you're gonna get this kind of treatment from any human- so why not take it from someone who will?" While I was trying not go dive off the deep end he kissed my neck and whispered "Come on Fearless, I know your not really scared. But just to let you know, I wont ever hurt ya…" With that my last thoughts vanished as he started licking and sucking down my neck…. Until the kitchen light went on.

**Now you must wait for chapter 2! Find out if Leo and Raph get caught, and find out if Leo gets Raphs little 'gift'! Until then~ R&R!**

**~Love-LeoxRaph-Rage~**


	2. Splinters Yaoi Training!

**Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long! I was in a writers block but thanks to the great reviews I am inspired! I will update quicker I promise! Heres chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Cause if I did they're be a WHOLE lot of TMNT yaoi!**

**Pairing: LeoxRaph & slight DonxMikey**

**Rating: This chapter? M; and sorry mainly for language **

**WARNING: If you don't like yaoi, or the idea of Raph & Leo mak'n love then I would leave! Now on to the story! In Leo's P.O.V!**

Everything changes, nothing remains without change. _Buddha_

**Chapter 2: **_Splinters Yaoi Training!_

_Oh SHELL! _Was the first thing I thought. I kicked Raph off and regretted it as soon as I did it. Thankfully he landed quietly, but with a death glare sent my way. I looked away to the light. I quickly got into position and started to try and meditate.

I could hear Raphs every movement, my mind still on what we had almost done- what **I **almost let him do! I try to control my breathing and thoughts as I hear Raph starting to punch away at his punching bag, and sense someone's footsteps coming closer to the dojo. It opens quietly and I can already tell who it is from just the sound alone.

"Yeah Donny?" Don hesitates but eventually says in a quiet voice.

"Uh Leo, Mikey he's… well he had a nightmare that you left us again…. And he saw you weren't in your room so-" before he could finish I stood and said with my eyes that it was enough.

He nodded and followed me to my room. I took a peek and saw my little brother curled up it, tears still streaming down his face. I can't help but it but feel my heart ache from seeing what my absence did to him. I sit next to him on my bed and put a hand on his shoulder squeezing it.

"Hey, Mike I'm here don't worry. I didn't leave." after a few seconds he sobs harder saying "Leos gone…. Leos gone, he isn't here, he's never coming back!"

I narrow my eyes at how much arrogance I have for being gone for so long! I pull him up softly and say in a stern voice "Michaelangelo, look at me, I'm here! I'm here, come on Mike snap out of it." I smile slightly and look him in his soft blue gray eyes, which are usually bright but now out of this mood are a deep gray blue and red. Finally realization comes into those sad and pitiful eyes.

"_Leo!_" He wraps his arms around me and starts sobbing again on my plastron. I pull him into a tight embrace and say in a calm voice.

"Its alright Mike, I'm here, don't cry little brother…. little orange ninja don't you cry, everything's going to be alright, little orange ninja don't you cry, don't you cry or else whose gonna go and fly in the sky? Oh little orange ninja don't you cry, please don't cry because you know how I die inside, oh little ninja please don't cry, if you cry who's gonna eat that pumpkin pie?"

I sing the song me and Donny came up with when we were just little turtle tots. It always cheers him up and again it doesn't fail. He smiles and starts to stop hyperventilating. A smile comes across my face as I start stroking his cheek.

"Better bro?" He nods and gets off me wiping his eyes. I stand and stretch while he says after fixing his bandanna.

"So Leo… speaking of pumpkin pie….." I roll my eyes as he finishes "wanna have it for breakfast?"

I shake my head smirking "Sure why not, but it's a bit early." Now he rolls his eyes and quickly gets up already having that goofy grin on his face. "Ah no such boundries for the _Turtle Titian_!" I scoff and nudge toward the door "Then you better get to work Mike." he solutes me and marches out. After he leaves I start whipping tears and snot off my plastron. I sigh and walk towards the bathroom thinking I already am due for a shower.

On my way there I see Mike and Don talking in the kitchen. Dons getting the places set and Mike is already getting to work on the pumpkin pie muttering about how awesome its going to be. I keep walking grab my towel on the way there. When I get in I put the towel on one of the towel racks and start the water. I let the cool water pour off my skin trying to clear my head. But I feel someone's elses presence and before I can react I feel rough hands around my mouth and waist.

I gasp and put a tight grip on both wrists feeling it to be none other than Raphs. I try to squirm and talk but that just puts more force

"Shh… Ya don't want tha others to find us like this right Fearless? Then quit yer squirming." I feel my face heat up despite the cold water. He breaths down on my neck and I can practically feel his smirk. I still struggle but it starts dying down when his skilled tounge starts running along the side of my throat. He runs it down to my shoulder blade and stops causing me to groan in frustration.

And for a few seconds my senses come back and I start struggling again elbowing Raphs gut making him grunt "Mh! Damn it Leo, calm down!" I get his hand free and kick him, and since were in the shower he loses his balance and almost falls but catches his self.

"God Leo I was jus tryn to pay ya back for what happened that night." His golden eyes fix on me burning through my head. He gets in a pouncing stance as I stand my arms at my sides ready for any attack. I also try to keep my eyes calm and collected and (barely) succeed. Before he says a word I say in a cold tone.

"I said forget it, Raph your crazy for trying this- t-th-this is just wrong! Can't you see that? What in buddahs name would make you think I'd want you to fuck me in return for not killing me?" I let that hang in the air and I admit, that was harsh but he needed to know how it sounds to me and what his actions are. I wait for his response and before I give up he says in a smug voice "Oh come on Leo, ya know yer gay. I mean, remember Karai? You barely were interested in her, but with that Trix dude you were all over him! And ya really didn't seem interested in April like the rest of us were I mean Leo, just come out and admit it!" I feel my body tense and I blink. Was Raph implying what I think he's implying? Does he think I'm… gay?

"Raph what are you talking about? Trix dude? You mean Usagi?" Raph snaps his fingers "That's it! That's what his name was! You and him were a lil too close to be friends. I mean its alright if yer playing the other field, aint like me or tha others will judge ya or anything." I blink again. Yep he thought I was GAY. I pinch my temples and take a deep breath trying not to lose my patience to my very disturbed hot headed brother so early in the morning.

"Raph… I am not _gay, _me and Usagi are just friends, and I might've had a small crush on Karai in the past but after what she did to me not anymore. She stabbed me with my own Katana, I may not have a crush on any women at the moment but does it matter? Plus what about you?" I say raising a eye ridge questioningly. He blinks and says in a snappy tone.

"What about me?" a smirk twitches at my lips as I stare down my immediate younger brother. "You, you and Casey seemed pretty close. And shell Raph at least I _had _a crush on a **girl**! I don't remember you fawning over April like Donny and Mike. Maybe your just trying to-" "Naw your right. Well half right." He cut me off and after he says that my mouth hangs open. Did Raph just call himself _gay_? Theres no way I must've misunderstood.

"Uh Raph, you know you just called your self-" "Gay I know. Why'd ya think I decided to hit on you for pay back?" I stared at him the water still running down my shell and face. I stay quiet and he walks up to me, his face inches from mine. My heart beats so loud I feel a little afraid he might hear it, and as he leans in he whispers.

"Now, we should probably do this some other time, Mike and Don are waiting for us." He turns off the water still looking at me. I keep my eyes on him backing up against the wall as the water stops, he smirks and walks out taking his towel that was….. On the towel rack. How did I not notice his towel? I sigh and grab my towel drying myself and then putting my gear back on. I put my towel back on the rack and walk out to the kitchen with the wave of pumpkins, coffe, tea, and bacon.

I look and see Don reading the paper with his mug at his side filled with coffee and a plate of pumpkin pie and bacon. Raph was sitting already with a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. Mike I guess made my tea because it was sitting in my usual spot and he already gave me a **BIG **peace of pumpkin pie (at least he repaid with pie instead of sex.). I looked again and saw Raphs chair a bit too close to mine. I sigh and sit down feeling my thigh brush against his while I sit in my chair.

I control my breathing telling my self over and over _'he's my brother, not a date, your not gay, he's your brother, not a date, your not gay, he's your brother, not a date, your not gay…' _I start eating as Mike finally sits down eating away his cereal, bacon, and pie happily. We eat in silence but Master Splinter says

"Ah my sons good morning, I have news. Today will be the start the bonding exercises! I have recently noticed how some of your relationships are… strained. And these exercises will be of you and another one of your brothers handcuffed together for a week." He takes a quick pause testing our reactions. Mike raises his hand and Sensei says immediately.

"And no Michaelangelo, you do not get to pick your partners." Mike frowned pouting and lowering his hand. After a few seconds of silence he continues "I will assign your first partners now for it will be best if you learn to work together as one and learn the others weaknesses if you were already chained together. Now first, is Leonardo and Raphael. Then Michaelangelo and Donatello. Any questions?" I swallow the lump in my throat feeling my body scream _**your dead meat!**_I sigh and take a quick glance at Raph who has a amused expression. He grins and winks without anyone noticing. Mike grins and puts a arm around Don who sighs probably not looking forward to spending a whole week with a knuckle head. But I'd rather be with the knuckle head than the hot head.

When I turn back Master Splinter is keeping a neautral expression. He then nods and walks out putting his dishes in the sink and says "I will be in the dojo, we train in 15 minutes. The handcuffs are in the box." Mike is the first one to say "What box?" Raph smacks him upside his head and points to the shoe box on Master Splinters chair. Mike says ow and Don rolls his eyes as I take them out. I hand a pair to Don and hold the other. I turn to face Raph and see hes enjoying my awkwardness. "Well, come on Fearless, slap 'em on me." I keep quiet putting one on his right wrist, the other on my left.

I don't even need to turn around to see Don figuring out which hand he would need to chew off. But what I hear surprises me. "Donny, I can't wait to sleep with you in your lab!" We all turn to face a grinning Mike. He blinks and his grin turns into a nervous smile

"Hehe huh? Something wrong dudes?" Dons red face stays the same as embarrassment and astonishment. I was about to tell him what he did wrong when Raph busted out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Wow Mikester I didn't know you rolled that way! And for Donny?" I smirk slightly and try not to laugh but a few chuckles slip as Mikes face flushes. He stomps and puts his hands up like someone has a gun while saying (mainly stuttering).

"W-W-W-Whooooa there ugly! I-I didn't mean li-like that! I-I meant to say- I- RAPH SHUT UP!" We both start laughing as I hold onto the table and Raph bangs the chair laughing. Mike groans but then suddenly Don slaps the cuffs on them both and smiles. "Lets go, we have to move a few things into _your _room." Mike follows obediently.

Raph and I stand quiet, alone in the kitchen with Sensei in the dojo for 15 more minutes, Don and Mike in Mikes room. I look at him and he's smirking looking at the cuffs. I whisper in my leader voice "Raphael Hamato I swear if you try anything- or if I find out **YOU'RE **the one who persuaded Splinter to do this, you'll be breathing threw a tube." His eyes dance in delight as he snorts.

"Yeah yeah whatever Fearless, just remember were going to be cuffed together for a _week, _that gives me plenty of time…" I look him up from down and see he's completely serious. I stiffen and stand tall "What do you mean by that? Time for what?" he smirks and copies me looking at me, assessing me. Then he steps closer whispering to the side of my head in a low husky tone.

"Nothing, but just remember were going to be sleeping, eating, training, patrolling, and showering with for the next week." I feel two emotions inside me, curiosity and sick. I scoff and say "Whatever, remember I'm the older brother Raph, the leader." He pulls the chain and tries to make me fall over keeping his mouth to the side of my face saying in a quiet tone "Just don't drop the soap, oh _Fearless_." With that my eyes went wide and face heated up. One things for sure, something's gonna happen the week, lets just hope nothing violating.

**OMG, well I think this chapter came out pretty good, hope you enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait! I actually had to re-write this like 4 times. Soooo yeah I got frustrated and ya didn't wanna do it- But I did! I will make chapter 3 as soon as possible! Until then, good bye my pets!**

**~Love-LeoxRaph-Rage~**


	3. Awkward Situations

**Authors Note: Here you go everyone! Chapter 3, I tried to make this one longer! Hope you enjoy it and loooove it! Thanks again for the great reviews! I'm sorry for taking so long I kinda wanted to make it long for you all!- OH, and we may or may not have a surprise guest! Haaaave fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Cause if I did they're be a WHOLE lot of TMNT yaoi!**

**Pairing: LeoxRaph & slight DonxMikey & hints to Leox?**

**Rating: For this chapter, eh I'd say maybe M for suggestive dialogue (sorry!)**

**WARNING: If you don't like yaoi, or the idea of Raph & Leo mak'n love then I would leave! Now on to the story! In Leo's P.O.V!**

_Ambition is like love, impatient both of delays and rivals._

_Buddha _

**Chapter 3: **

I opened my eyes slowly adjusting to my surroundings but then something hits my nerves, a certain smell. I stiffen immediately feeling the bed shift behind me. I feel slight panic but then remember the day before… Damn. Raph and I… with that thought said hot head mumbled something in his sleep incoherent.

I tug at the chain and sigh "Hey, hey Raph wake up. I need to get up and start training."

He just waves his hand and starts to already work my patience, so I do the thing I know will get him up, nag him until he gets pissed and gets up.

"Hey Raph, would you get your shell up? I need to practice, and I wont stop practicing just because I'm tied up to you." he groaned and waved a hand at me. I got up and with one fellow swing I threw Raph against the wall both of us grunting. I rubbed my wrist as he stood and I smirked.

"Good now your up. Lets go." He growled but keeps his mouth shut. I smile and start tugging him towards the dojo. Ever since that night on the roof, Raphs had been a little... less voluntarily to fighting- well with me that is.

He still fights with Don and Mike, but not as much. I started walking faster when I felt a chill run up my spine telling me that someone had a few ideas in mind for me...

"Uh hey Leo, shouldn't we shower first...?" I glare at him from over my shoulder but keep walking ignoring my emerald skinned brother. I mumble

"Raphael, showering before training? Really? I know you're thick headed but still, even Mike would know better." At least I think he would. I remember last night... training had been well, let's just say all our styles are completely different. And it didn't help that the two level headed ones were tied to either the goof ball or the rebel. Juuuuust great.

I sigh mentally and hold back yelp feeling Raphs hand trail along my tail.

"R-Raphael! W-What are you d-d-doing?" I snap at him but my voice doesn't carry how embarrassed I am. Its times like these were I'm glad I can't blush. I smack his hand and glare at him with a heated face.

He grins and winks at me and in return I scowl 'Shell, stupid hot head...' then speak of the devil

"Aww whats 'ta matter babe?" I blink a few times and clear my throat and turned around catching him off guard.

"R-Raph... please don't call me that and keep YOUR hands to YOUR self, got it?" I start walking and he follows behind me but then starts walking along side me. I keep my eyes forward not wanting to look at my brothers mocking gaze.

I hear him snort and say "Sure thing, Fearless." I sigh and shake my head at the use of Old Nick name. Soon we approach the kitchen and the smell of pancakes and sausages fill the room. I look around and see Mike AND Don cooking.

Its not that Donny isn't a good cook or anything its just... well we'd rather live to our next birthday. "Oh no, I ain't eating what Donny makes. Probably goanna have some of those micro chips or something." I roll my eyes but smile warmly knowing that I fully agree with him.

We take our spots at the table but Raph again sits too close for comfort. I shift a bit farther but he holds the chain in his hand and keeps me next to him. He actually TUGS it making me move closer!

I keep a cold expression as Mike and Don serve me and Raph our plates "Dig in dudes! I made sure not to let Donny touch it!" He whispers the last part but even in a whisper they're still too close. In fact Dons behind him and taps his shoulder.

"What was that Mike?" Mikes smile drops and mock horror replaces it. Mike turns around with a cheesy grin and Don keeps a disapproving look and starts tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oooo D-Donny! H-Hey bro! Um, how l-long have you been s-s-standing there?" Don smirks and shakes his head while Raph and I start eating our pancakes while watching our two younger brothers have their little discussion.

"Hey Leo, 'dis is better than Masta Splinta's soap opera's ain't it?" I nod my head in agreement. We continue watching as Mike digs his grave deeper and deeper.

Then Master Splinter came in but Don and Mike didn't seem to notice, but Raph and I did. I looked at him while Raph continued to watch our bickering brothers, but we both say

"Good morning Master Splinter." I say not fully making eye contact.

"Morning Masta Splinta." I'm guessing Don and Mike heard us since they stopped talking and bowed as our Master came in closer.

They both stuttered "G-G-Good morning Master Splinter!" Master Splinter smiles warmly as his dark intense eyes scan over all of us, but slight confusion sets in. I look around and finally realize what confused our wise master.

It was most likely the fact that the two sons that always (or more than his eldest sons) were fighting, while the two that fight with each other more than he watches his Soaps, were actually well... er I guess calm.

But it's not like we were cuddling or throwing compliments at each other instead of fists. But none the less a quirky smile placed his furry lips. Raph still didn't bother to look up as Master Splinter said humbly

"Ah good morning my sons. Its nice to see you all up so early and that… most of you getting used to our bonding exercises. Now today, there will be no training, for today we shall spend a day off learning to fully adjust." I look at Master Splinter and feel a knot of fear and anxiety twist in my stomach. I take a quick glance at Raph and see he has a WHOLE lot planned. I start to eat again as Mike grins and says happily.

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeet dudes! This is going to be awesome! Right Donny?" Mike turns to face our purple masked brother and, as if on cue, Don sighs and smiles warmly

"Sure Mike, just try to be able to sit still for 5 minutes when I go to work in my lab." Mike's smile turns into a small pout. He nods and keeps pouting as our Master chuckles heartily. I roll my shoulders and Don looks at me questioningly

"Hey Leo, you ok bro?" my incredibly smart brother asks, but this causes everyones eyes to fall on me. I smile slightly and laugh nervously.

"Haha, yeah Don, I'm fine. It was just… cramped sleeping last night." I slightly glare at a smirking Raph. I did sleep pretty bad last night due to us being chained together. I suggest that maybe we both sleep on the floor but he demanded that we sleep in bed… and my bed was made for one so I was pushed up against the wall that night, he didn't try a thing though.

I guess he didn't want to make it worse than it already was. I sighed and shook my head but then noticed everyone still watching me, well besides Mike and Master Splinter. Raph had an amused/smug expression while Don had a curious expression. I feel my face heat up and smile awkwardly

"Uh guys, I'm fine… really." Raph grins and looks back down at his mean and continues eating, while Don's gaze still lingers until Master Splinter clears his throat. We all look at him with our complete attention- while except Mike who's still playing with his sausages trying to make a small house.

"I have something to tell you all my sons, we shall be receiving a visitor sometime today, it shall be a surprise for you all." Don sends him a quizzical stare.

My thoughtful expression, Raph just shrugs and begins eating again, and Mike… well Mike keeps his concentration on his little sausage house. After a few moments of silence Master Splinter takes his cup of tea and announces

"I shall be in the living area watching my soaps. And none of you may leave the lair during this training exercise." We all groan but Master Splinter sends us a _don't-question-your master _look so we all keep quiet.

After he leaves I keep my eyes on my plate and eat quietly, while Raph starts giggling. I look at him from the corner of my eye and see he's snickering at Mike. Mike doesn't notice Raph yet but Don and I do. I raise a eye ridge and whisper

"What's so funny?" He looks at me and leans closer, his hot breath tickling my neck as he answers in a breathy voice

"I can't help but 'ta notice Mike _loves_ sausages… a 'lil more than he should, don't cha think Leo?" I blink and shake my head at Raphs dirty joke. I whisper back in a low tone

"Raph, you really shouldn't be talking about Mike like that, after all **you're **the one who's gay, not Mike." Raph shrugs and keeps a indifferent look on his face.

"Yeah well, don't matter does it? Maybe Mike's a closet homo. Ya never really know these things _oh_ Fearless Leader." I glare at him and we both stop talk when we hear Don say

"What are you two whispering about?" We both look up to see Don's curious gray eyes. I keep my expression calm and say in a natural tone

"Nothing, just some plans." Raph nods getting up taking both our plates. Don's eyes narrow and he nods. Raph looks at him as I get up then he smirks. Don looks away and at Mike who's already eating his sausage house. I look from Don to Raph and see that a secret conversation went on between them.

Before I could think of any possible explanations Raph tugs me closer almost making me hit his shell if I wasn't so well balanced. I send Raph a spiteful look but his smirk widens as he looks at something from the corner of his eye and then back to me.

I blink a few times to what my newly found perverted brother was up to. I looked at the direction he was and saw Don glaring at him. But when he saw me looking, he looked away quickly and his foggy gray eyes held inner turmoil. I moved past Raph to put my dishes in the sink, never taking my eyes off of my second youngest brother. Raph moves infront of my line of vision to Donny. I look him in the eye and raise a eye ridge

"Raph whats up? What did you do to Donny?" He smirks and looks over his shoulder to said purple clad ninja and then puts his dishes in the sink. He chuckles to his self while washing his and I start drying them. He lowers his voice so it's barely audible

"I think Donny over this is a bit _jealous_" He has a tinge of smugness in his voice. I pull back and look at him skeptically. I lean back in after making sure no one was watching and whispered quietly

"Why would Don be jealous? Just because I'm spending more time with you? He's never seemed like this before, why now? He doesn't think I picking favorites, does he? What did you tell him Raph?" Raph put his soapy hands up like I pointed a toy water gun at him (because of the playful smirk he had) and said in a still hushed tone

"Wow there, calm down Fearless, I ain't done nothing to Don. He ain't jealous of us- well kinda… more like he's jealous of me. I get 'ta…" Raph moves closer and I take a small step back dispite my self and stand my ground. I glare at him warningly and he ignores it and what he does surprises me and slightly worries me.

Raph pulls me into a hug and I squirm a bit. He wraps his arms around my shell and rests his chin on my shoulder. I feel my face heat up again and say in a voice that doesn't sound like mine

"Raph! L-Let go, I still have to finish drying the dishes!" He doesn't respond but I know his weakness, I go to the side of his shell and pinch the skin and he squeaks letting go immediately. He gives me a hateful glare and I just smirk. He looks past me and grins evily and I turn around seeing a furious Don who tugs Mike, causing him to almost choke on his sausage.

"Come on, I want to work in my lab." Theres bitterness in his voice, and I can't stand to see my little brother hurt. Mike protests but a glare from Don and he shuts up following obediently. I extend my hand and say in a soft voice

"Hey Don wait-" he sends me a glare but its not like I get scared… I just feel pity. I lower my hand and let him leave. I turn to face Raph and as soon as Dons lab door shuts (slams) I say

"Raph what the hell? What did you do to get Don so mad?" Raph grins wider and leans closer. I put my hands on his shoulders not wanting to take a chance. "Raph…" I warn but he wraps his arms around my waist and whispers back

"Yessssss Leo?" I put my mouth in a straight line and sigh. He takes that chance smashing his beak against mine. I gasp which is a bad move as he slides his tongue inside my mouth and pushes me against a counter pinning me. His tongue slides around mine and I can't help but moan. I shiver but push him away breathing heavily.

He licks his beak and winks. I feel a warmth in me, and some aching from the loss of his touch. I shake the feeling off and look at him with glazed over eyes. His fire like amber eyes have a glassy look to them there selves. I can tell that were both affected by what he just did, but I can control my self better.

Maybe I can use this to my advantage. I hold back a smirk and stand tall. I tug the chain and he comes closer almost tripping. I put a hand on his plastron the other on his thigh. He looks at my hand then to me with a lustful and confused look. I'm guessing he doesn't know about my true purpose and he doesn't want to question it.

I run it up and down his thigh and he wraps his arms around my neck, I allow my self to grin as he starts breathing hard. I lean closer and whisper in a husky tone

"Now Raph… if you behave like a good boy, I'll reward you. But if you act up…" I push him away and something that sounds like a whimper escapes his lips. I smirk wider and say quietly "So you got it? Lets get going Raphie, I still want to do my daily meditation, so you have to as well…" I move closer and he glares at me but I just narrow my eyes "got it, _Raphie_?"

He grudgingly nods and mumbles something about not calling him by our childhood nick name _Raphie_. I chuckle as we finish the dishes in silence. After we finish we walk to the dojo. I sit in my usual mat and Raph sits next to me. We get in our positions and it goes smoothly. That is… until we hear Mike scream in a very girlish way. We both open our eyes and look at each other.

"Was that…" Raph shrugs and we get up to go look for ourselves instead of sitting on our shells. When we get out there we see Mike holding his chest like he just had a heart attack and Don smiling kindly and bowing. Master Splinter is shaking hands with someone but we can't see them past the wall.

We walk in completely and I find myself smiling sincerely as well seeing my old friend Usagi. Raph rolls his eyes and comes along with his arms crossed and looking down.

"Ah Leonardo-san, Raphael-san, its nice to see you both! Leonardo-san its been a while hasn't it? How have you been?" I bow and so does he in respect. But Raph remains standing, I elbow his knee reminding him and he does so. As we both stand I answer

"It has, I've been well! Its really great to see you. Master Splinter…" I turn to face my Master and hes looking at me giving his full attention "Is this who you were talking about earlier? Our guest?" He smiles and nods.

"Yes, I know how you two are close. Consider it… a special gift my son. Usagi-San shall be here for the rest of the week. He will be staying in the spare room next to yours." I smile and turn back to my rabbit friend. He nods confirming it and I feel excitement and happiness.

"This is great, I mean to say I haven't really had anyone to talk about some of my new ninjutsus I've learned while away a few weeks ago." I say trying not to look at any of my other brothers. I hear Raph scoff and feel the chain being tugged slightly. Usagi chuckles and comes closer slinging a arm around my shoulders and we begin walking back to the dojo as he says

"I could tell you were meditating Leonardo-san, may I join you and your brother?" I nod feeling the chain tugged again. I glare at Raph and raise my eye ridges "Unless Raphael has a _problem _with that?" Raph growls and his eyes widen

"Naw, whatever I don't care…" He trails off and we sit down. Usagi sits on my left, Raph on my right so I'm in between them. Usagi-san sits thigh to thigh with me so I feel our breathing match. Through out the whole thing I feel Raphs angry aura. Why is he so angry? Why would he be angry at Usagi? Maybe he wanted to try and mess with me again.

Heh too bad Raphael. After a while Raph groans and stretches. I open one eye to watch him. He doesn't look mad anymore, just… tired. Tired and annoyed. He looks at me in the eye and asks in a board voice

"Leo, we've been meditating for hours, can we take a break and really train? Or at least watch TV or something?" I sigh calmly and open both eyes looking at Usagi-san who looks like he didn't hear a word Raph said. I stand and clear my throat gaining his attention.

"Usagi-san would you care to go over a few moves?" He nods and stands up rolling one shoulder at a time. He nods and says with a small smile

"Of course, but wont it be hard, you Father has already explained to me about why your… attached to each other but will you be able to with your brother draggin you down?" Raph tenses beside me and blurts out

"What was that? I ain't dragging no one down ya damn rabbit-" I smack a hand to cover his mouth and he growls. I look at Usagi apologetically but he seems slightly un fazed but when he looks at me his gaze is soft.

"Look Raph… Usagi-san didn't mean anything by it, so cool it." Usagi puts a hand on the wrist that's connected to the hand that's covering my hot head brother's mouth. I let go and Raph hisses. Usagi bows and says in a regretful voice

"I am sorry if I offended you in any way Raphael-san. Please do not be angry with me, I didn't mean anything by it." Raph clicks his tongue and mumbles whatever. I glare at him but feel my expression grow calm when Usagi stands and nudges his head over to the training part of our dojo.

I walk along side him with Raphael behind us. When we get in our stances Raph squeezes his way in between Usagi and me. I roll my eyes but my rabbit friend just sighs and looks down. We start off but Raph has a bit trouble following the moves. After we pause because Raph and my chain are mixed up Mike comes in with Don.

"Yo dudes! Watcha doing?" Before anyone could answer Don says in a cold tone "There doing the dragon dance stupid." Mike pouts but Don ignores it. I blink as to why my usually sweet and smart younger brother would act so cold to Mike. Usually there best friends, maybe being chained up is making them stir crazy around each other.

Mike pouts more but as if a light bulb went off I say in a friendly tone "Hey Don, Mike, why don't we all try it out? I mean we could all use practice right?" Raph snorts but Usagi claps his furry hands together.

"That is a excellent idea Leonardo-san! Come, you two must join!" Mike's smile is gone for a second but comes back with a full out grin. Don sighs and rolls his eyes but walks over to us. They go Usagi's right while Raph and I are in between them. We start off again and its like before, smoothly that is until I trip over Mike and Dons' chain.

They start to get tangled in my and Raphs chain and Usagi backs up but comes back in trying to help. I grab onto him and try to stand but Mike yelps and Raph hits him on the head. My grip slips as Mike hits me and I fall landing on Usagi. I hit my head at his chest and put my hands on either side of him. One knee falling between his legs, the other on his side. We both grunt when we land but since I land on him its nice and soft.

He grips me by my shoulders and when I look up his eyes are open and he's looking down at me. I feel my face heat up again thinking about how we must look… and I feel his gasp and push me off. I clack shells with Don who's foot is still tangled with the his chain. We stare at each other and I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn and come face to face with Raph as he says in a spiteful and bitter tone

"See, that's why I don't like 'im, and that's how I know your _**gay, **_nice job Leo." I blink and see now that he thinks that Usagi and I were like _that_. And with the look everyones giving (including Usagi) I'll have to find a way to explain this delicately and carefully… I'm screwed.

**To be continued**


	4. Confessions

**Authors Note: Sorry for this taking so long and being so short, since school started up its hard to update all my stories (plus a few side stories I have in mind...) But I WILL finish this! So no worries!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Cause if I did they're be a WHOLE lot of TMNT yaoi!**

**Pairing: LeoxRaph (fluff mainly), (hinting) LeoxUsagi & slight DonxMikey**

**Rating: M**

**WARNING: If you don't like yaoi, or the idea of Raph & Leo mak'n love then I would leave! Now on to the story! In Leo's P.O.V!**

_Better than a thousand hollow words, is one word that brings peace. _

_Buddha _

**Chapter 4:**

We all sat there still tangled. Usagi still has my chain around his right wrist and Donatello's around his left leg. I work my way out of the chain around my hip and the other slung around my shoulder... why'd these stupid things have to stretch and tangle so easily?

I look up when I hear Usagi chuckling, and I'm pretty sure everyone is too.

"Hahaha, Leonardo-san it seems you, your brothers, and I, destines are truly 'tangled'! We all must look very silly, do you need a hand my friend, and it seems very tangled around your leg." I saw him put his paws on mine as a sign for them to move.

I swallow slightly loudly and nod removing my hands as his paws gracefully work there way around my thigh getting it untangled. I feel my face flush when I hear Raph growling and Don hissing slightly... I think.

Mike's working with Don though to get him to untangle the chain around his throat. I turn and see Don sighing giving out littlest brother his full attention. Mike whimpers and Don slightly stiffens and inches closer helping Mike breath better by getting rid of the chain.

I feel a warm paw pat my thigh and I turn quickly to see my hazel eyed friend looking at me with a soft calm gaze, one I rarely see around here. I smile slightly and realize his hand still is on my paw. He notices too and redraws quickly. He clears his throat and says

"M-My apologies Leonardo-san!" He finishes slightly embarrassed. I smile wider and laugh kindly

"Heh, no problem Usagi." He smiles and we stare at each other for a few seconds... But then I feel someone else tap my shoulder- very hard. I turn to see a VERY pissed off Raph, I blink a few times before realizing he grabbed my wrist, and instantly I elbow him glaring slightly.

"Raph what the hell?" I snap, and that gets everyone's attention, including Dons and Mikes who were just in the middle of some kind of talk/staring contest. Usagi stands, completely untangled, Raphs grips my arm again and it tightens.

I hiss in pain and try to yank it free, I stand too and so does Raph. His auburn eyes show fire, anger, and something like... no not envy... disgust? No... wait I think its... jealousy? I see that alot but it looks, different. Like the kind Don had this morning.

Oooo... Raph is jealous of Usagi! I mentally slap my self feeling slow as Mike. I sigh but put a hand on Raphs. "Raphael... please calm down, listen you really don't need to-"

Usagi intervenes pushing Raph back slightly and gripping his wrist making him let go, probably hit a pressure point in his wrist. He growls deeply, and I feel a shiver run over my spine.

"Raphael, you should never lay a hand towards your BROTHER, that is unforgivable." Usagi stays calm as Raph snaps his wrist away from him. He draws out his sai and Usagi stands straight and tall.

"Fuck OFF, ya God damn rabbit! Just stay outta this! Yer not part of our family, and ya may be Leos friend, but ya sure as hell not MINE!" Raph gets into his stance and as I'm about to step between them, Usagi puts a hand in front of me. He glances at me reassuringly but I stare.

What is he thinking? No one can cool Raph off, except me- sometimes.

"Raphael, I know this. And I do not care if I am or not, though I would rather be your friend than enemy or rival..." His eyes turn to anger and I continue staring back and forth. I shouldn't let this go on... but maybe I should see where this is heading, besides a fight.

Which can't work hence, Raph and I our chained together. And I am NOT fighting Usagi again, nor will I fight my brother. I push them both Usagi is a bit taken back while Raphs heart beat I feel going faster and faster cools down dramatically. I don't look at either of them and sigh.

"Look you guys, were all just a bit jumpy ok? Its really hot in here and with Raph and I being chained, and Don and Mike being chained," I glance at them and Mikes getting up offering Don a hand who stares at it blankly and takes it slightly blushing. "so where all still having trouble adjusting. Why don't we all just take a break?"

Raph takes a deep breath and exhales; his hot breath tickles the side of my face as he withdraws his sais.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever ya say Fearless." I smile slightly and turn to Usagi who still has a glare on Raph but softens when he looks at me. He smiles kindly and nods

"Yes, I am sorry my friend, I will do my best to control my temper. Please forgive me." Usagi bows and shows his respect and I feel some pride well up in me, again I rarely see any form of respect from any of my brothers, least of all Raphael.

I bow back and close my eyes. But then I practically jump out of my skin when I feel someone grab my tail.

"O-Oi!" I squeak and slap Raph's hand. He smirks slightly and has a smug look in his eyes. Usagi stands and blinks a few times.

"Is something the matter Leonardo-san?" I shake my head and refuse the embarrassed blush. I hear Mikey and Don whispering. Dons are a little more... harsher but Mikeys giggling.

I glare at Raphael and he tries to give me a innocent look. Pfft, Raphael is the exact opposite and cannot pull it off. But... it does look sort of good on him. I sigh and smile to Usagi, while shaking my head.

"No not at all, I was just... pulling a nerve. I think I over did it, how about we retire in the living room?" Mike jumps on my back grinning.

"TOTALLY! Dudes lets all play this new game I got from Angel, its called 'Return of the Zombie Godzilla 4', four, fouuur, fouuuuuuurrrrr~" Mike cooes the 4 part and Don tugs his chain.

"Sorry Mike, but I have alot of work to do-" Dons interuptted by Mikes whine

"But ! Come on! We ALWAYS do what YOU want! Can't we just play one round? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase~!" Mike trades my shell for Dons plastron. He hugs him tightly lifting one foot and Donnies backed to a corner. He knows that he cant win when Mikes pulling that cute act, and damn it works.

Don sighs and nods.

"F-Fine... but just one round." Mikes face lights up and Raph chuckles and so does Usagi. "Hehe Dons little uke boy got 'im to say yes, hm..." Raph glances at me and I mouth 'drop-dead' and he smirks wider. Damn pervert.

Usagi clears his throat and we all turn our attention to him. "Shall we go?" We all head to the living room, Mike sits on the floor next to the recliner where Dons sitting holding the game controller in a board fashion, I sit on the couch with Usagi and Raph on either sides of me.

"Ah my sons and Usagi-san, I shall be gone for a while, I need to go scouting." I stand and Raph rolls his eyes.

"Do you wish for me and Raphael to go with you Master?" Sensei hesitates and smiles nodding.

"... Ahh yes, that would be nice my son. Thank you, Michaelangelo, Donatello, Usagi-san, would any of you wish to come as well?" We turn and see Donnie shrugging but Mike shakes his head

"Nah, no thanks sensei, me and Don will play this new game for a bit then Donny NEEDS to work in his lab!" Yeah, I think we can all tell that Mikes just using Donnie as a excuse, Don lingers his gaze at us... or me. But nods.

"Yeah, sorry sensei I really need to get to work." Don turns back to the T.V screen, and he and Mike start playing.

"I'd like to come Splinter-san, if you sure its alright." Usagi gets up and stays by my side making Raph stand as well on my other side. Sensei nods and we head out. Raph comes closer and whispers

"Leo, I hafta tell ya something later... when big ears aint 'round, kay? Its... Its really serious..." I give him a look and nod. The look on his face is nervous and really scared. What's he so scared of? The only things I know Raph to be scared of are spiders, losing someone close to him, losing, and rejection, since we were from most humans.

And anything that rejects him he begins to hate, and he does hate humans and a few other things... execpt for a few humans. I look forward again.

After we come back to the lair a few hours later its all quiet. The lights are all on and so is the video game, its screening 'GAME-OVER' and Donnie's Lab door is open slightly.

"Ah they must be working... my sons, Usagi-san, I shall sort out all of our findings tomorrow morning, it is getting late, I shall be in my room meditating." We all nod and bow.

As soon as he leaves I say in a hushed tone

"Alright, Usagi-san, is it alright if you sleep on the couch tonight?" Usagi smiles softly and nods

"Yes Leonardo-san that would be most acceptable, thank you." Raph sighs and taps his foot. I roll my eyes and bow "Then Raphael and shall retire in our bedrooms tonight, see you in the morning Usagi." He nods as Raph drags me up the stairs, when we pass Don (and Mikes room now too) we hear snoring...

Raph pulls me into my room.

"Damn, thought we'd never get to be alone..." I turn to face him and he locks the door with his shell towards me. I take a deep breath, I won't let him seduce me, especially not for his own sick way of gratitude or redemption- or whatever the hell he calls it!

"Raph..." I warn in low voice. He turns and hes looking down, like hes... still scared. What's up with his bipolorism?

"Uh Leo... t-t-theres someth'n I need ta tell ya..." I blink and nod. I walk to my bed and sit down but he just stands by it. Wow this is new.

"What is it Raphie, you know I'll listen to you." He nods and shuffles his feet, right now he does look innocent. He looks completely vulnerable and very... cute- !

"Well... Leo, I've kinda been lying to ya, and well- m-my self. I didn't wanna give you a good time jus cause I thought you deserved it or anything, but because..." He takes a deep breath and turns his dark passionate eyes at me, and I feel my heart racing.

What the shell is going on? I-Is he... no, no, he couldn't be... could he? I feel myself sitting straight, anxiety churning in my stomach, just say it!

"L-Leo, I... I have feelings for ya...!" I blink and feel myself fall back when I'm sitting straight. Raph's face is a dark green and he's staring at me, sweat drops forming on his temples.

We sit in silence and he slowly leans closer, I freeze, my personal bubble is being invaded. 'Leo do something! Hes going to kiss you, HE is going to KISS you, your BROTHER!' I hear myself say that but I can't do anything.

He leans closer and breaths out

"If ya want me ta s-stop...just say so...Leo..." He finishes as his breath tickles my beak. I feel my face heat up and my breath speed up. I-I need to stop this but I don't want to! I push away everything and close my eyes as my door is clicked open...

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	5. Love Squares?

**Authors Note: Sorry for this taking so long and being so short, since school started up its hard to update all my stories (plus a few side stories I have in mind...) But I WILL finish this! So no worries!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Cause if I did they're be a WHOLE lot of TMNT yaoi!**

**Pairing: LeoxRaph, LeoxDon, and (not really anything but eh) LeoxMike!**

**Rating: M**

**WARNING: If you don't like yaoi, or the idea of Raph & Leo mak'n love then I would leave! Now on to the story! In Leo's P.O.V!**

**A/C: Sorry for such a LONG pause! I just had writer block and school didn't help! But I will finish, about 2 or 3 more chapters! And sorry for this short one I just hated keeping all you waiting! Thanks to ****Poisoned Dark Angel****! ****My number one reviewer!**

_The tongue like a sharp knife... Kills without drawing blood.__  
__Buddha_

**Chapter 5:**

I couldn't move since the door opened so quickly. But Raph could. He stood up and went to his personal punching bag. I was still a little dazed and I turned my head to see Donnie coming in. He was breathing hard and looked around. When his eyes turned on me he let out a deep breath but suddenly glared at Raph. I felt my head spinning slightly and looked at Raph who kept his distance from me as far as the chain would allow. Don raised a finger to him and said in a dark tone which I've never heard my younger brother use ever before

"_You!_ You damn back stabber! You know that I like him but you _still_ try to take him!" Don growls threw clenched teeth. I see Raph keeping calm… but can't risk it. I stand and go to Donatello

"Donnie what's wrong?" Mike is dragged in now as Don starts coming towards us. His head is down and he's staring blankly at the floor. Don looks at me and immediately gets a strange look in his eye. He looks down then mumbles something. I put a hand on his shoulder, and say in a big brotherly tone

"Don, you can tell me… whats going on with you lately?" He sighs and looks up at me with shining gray eyes, they hold fear in them striking bright. I feel my chest tighting for some reason I can't name as he takes one more step to me so were close enough I can feel his breath tickle my plastron, hes a bit shorter so I'm almost looking down at him. He licks his beak and says in almost a whisper

"! I-I have s-s-s-special f-feelings for y-yo-you…! A-And Raph knew this- I've been trying to get the courage to tell you b-but I… Leo p-please don't hate me…" …. What?

"What?" I voice my though. He sighs again and palms himself; I look at Mike who's smiling slightly and says in a strained tone

"Hey bro, uh I don't got the hots for you… I mean- I-I well… I _did _but not anymore! Don told me first 'cause he knew I had a-a…. a little crush on you… heh but now I'm fine!" I feel my breathing increasing. Why does my head hurt? And what's going on here? Did ALL my brothers have a thing for me? What the hell is wrong with me? Uh my head… I look towards Raph and he looks down for once with nothing to say.

Wait. Are they asking me to choose? I open my mouth and my hand drops from Dons shoulder. He winces and I say

"I… I don't know what to say. Don, Mike, _Raph_, I mean… you and Don want something from me I don't know how to give. A-And Mike I mean- I didn't know… I just don't know how to help here- What can I… I mean… I….. I-I can't breathe." I start backing up and they look up at me. I feel the chain making me stop. I take deep breathes and close my eyes.

'_Nothings changing, Mikey is still your goofy little brother who looks up to you warming your heart up, Don's still your kind hearted bro who can give you a real conversation without making me feel like alone, and Raph's still your rebellious brother who can be a pain in the ass, but also be your best __**friend**__! There all still your brothers, not these people confessing their crushes on you! You don't feel anything that way… even if your heart does, your brain is smart enough to know…' I open my eyes finally able to breath. _

Don's face was on the side of mine.

"He's ok, its just he had a bit of a panic attack… you feeling alright now Leo?" I felt my self wet and saw a cup in Mike's hand.

"You guys threw _water _on me?" Don smiled sheepishly and Mike hid said cup behind himself. Raph kneeled next to me and helped me sit straight. Well him and Don. Don leaned closer while Raph just glared on. I felt my heart beating harder and put my hands on his shoulders.

"D-Donnie?" He kept going and whispered in a very seductive and velvety tone

"I don't want you to see me as your little brother… I want to be so much more to you Leo~" He kissed my cheek, then the corner of my mouth… then… he brushes his beak against mine. I finally gained my senses and pushed, not roughly but enough to get some air. He slightly smiled and said putting a hand on my plastron

"And, this shows I'm almost there. Hmm I didn't think you'd let me go on for that long…" He got up and smiled in a way that reminded me of Mike or Raph more. He turned on his heel and Mike smiled awkwardly and waved

"S-See ya bro! Night!" He followed Don out and they shut the door only leaving a creek of it open so light barely glistened through. I sat there in silence with Raph. This is weird. I mean Raph confessed he had feelings for me, Don confessed he _loved _me! And Mike confessed he had a past crush on me! I looked at him and he had one knee to his chest and another laying out lazily in front of him. He was gazing down with a hurt look in those passionate auburn eyes.

I cleared my throat gaining his attention and said lamely

"We should really be getting to bed…" He snorted but stood reluctantly. He offered me his hand and I smiled to myself while grasping it. But he pulled me up to quickly and we were face to face, inches apart. He leaned in and kissed me lightly, very lightly. It could barely be called a kiss but none the less it cause me to hold my breath. When he backed away he looked into my eyes as if searching for something.

He smirked slightly and triumph shinned in them making more questions pop into my head.

"Raph…?" I asked not sure what else to say. He got in the bed and held the covers up for me. I sighed and slide in. I closed my eyes and could feel him relaxing next to me. I started to drift off into sleep with one though still buzzing in my head.

_If I had to choose, who would it be?_

_**To Be Continued**_


	6. I'm Sorry!

Hey! I'm taking a break cuz I have MAJOR writers block for TMNT, I wont stop writing but I wont stop here! I will NOT give up on this or my other TMNT stories!~ This I SWEAR!


End file.
